Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of producing a material for a food or drink, which is used for imparting an aroma and/or a flavor to a food or drink, and particularly relates to methods of producing a material for food or drink, which is used for imparting a food or drink with an aroma and/or a flavor, which are/is mellow and rich in variety.
Discussion of the Background
As a production method of a material for food or drink, which is used for imparting an aroma and/or a flavor to a food or drink, a method of producing a material for food or drink, which contains saturated or unsaturated aliphatic aldehyde or other oxidized product obtained by oxidizing fats and oils, has conventionally been used.
With regard to such production method, some propositions have heretofore been made to produce a material for food or drink, which is capable of imparting a more preferable aroma and/or flavor (see JP-B-3344522, JP-B-4596475, and JP-B-2704180, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties).
JP-B-3344522 describes a production method of a flavor imparting agent including a step of heating a mixture of an oil from plant or animal and water while blowing-in oxygen. However, since heating is performed under mild conditions in the presence of water in this method, the method is complicated and shows poor production efficiency. Moreover, since the resultant product is limited, the obtained flavor imparting agent provides a monotonous aroma and flavor, and fails to impart an aroma and/or a flavor, which are/is mellow and rich in variety.
JP-B-4596475 describes a production method of a taste improving agent, which includes a step of oxidizing an oil from plant or animal, and removing low-boiling-point components. However, the method is complicated and fails to impart an aroma and/or a flavor, which are/is mellow and rich in variety, since the active ingredient of the obtained taste improving agent is limited to a high-boiling-point component.
JP-B-2704180 describes a production method of a flavor mixture, which includes a step of oxidizing fats and oils in the presence of an antioxidant. However, the method is complicated, and the obtained flavor mixture provides a monotonous aroma and flavor, since oxidation is performed while controlling the oxidation reaction of fats and oils with an antioxidant. Thus, the method fails to impart an aroma and/or a flavor, which are/is mellow and rich in variety.